pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoopa
|} Pokémon |height-ftin=1'08" |height-ftin2=21'04" |height-m=0.5 |height-m2=6.5 |weight-lbs=19.8 |weight-lbs2=1080.3 |weight-kg=9.0 |weight-kg2=490.0 |karea=Central |kdex=152 |abilityn=1 |abilitylayout=1 |ability1=Magician |egggroupn=0 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |eggcycles=121 |evtotal=3 |evsa=3 |expyield=270 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |gendercode=255 |color=Purple |catchrate=3 |body=04 |body2=06 |pokefordex=hoopa |generation=6 |friendship=100 }} Hoopa (Japanese: フーパ Hoopa) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has an alternate form, which it changes into by using the Prison Bottle. Its default form, Hoopa Confined, will then become Hoopa Unbound. Hoopa Unbound will revert into Hoopa Confined if three days have passed after using the Prison Bottle or if it is deposited in the PC. Hoopa Confined was officially revealed in the February 2015 issue of CoroCoro magazine. Hoopa Unbound was officially revealed in the May 2015 issue of CoroCoro magazine. Biology Hoopa Confined is a light purple Pokémon with several pink markings. There is a v-shaped marking on its chest and bands around its wrists. Additionally, there are pink markings around its head and a growth on top resembling hair tied into a ponytail. There is a yellow, ring-shaped marking in the center of its forehead, and it has green eyes with yellow sclera. On either side of its head is a dark gray horn that curves slightly upward. Hoopa has three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of its horns. Its arms are not attached to its body and float next to it. Each arm has a small golden spike on one end and a hand similar to a mitten on the other. There is a golden spike on each shoulder, which is similar to those on its arms. Hoopa's lower body consists only of a wispy structure similar to its ponytail. Hoopa Unbound has a similar color scheme to Hoopa Confined, although the main color is now a light blue and its markings are slightly darker. This form is bipedal and has six arms. The ponytail on its head is larger and bushier, and its eyes are now yellow with white sclera. Its horns are darker and less curved with spiky, purple fur at their bases. This form has a pointed, dark gray snout and a mouth full of pointed teeth. Several tufts of purple fur surround its torso. Each of its arms is disconnected from the body and has a gold ring on one end and a three-fingered hand on the other. It has a ring around each wrist as well. Many other rings are present on this form: there are two around each ankle, two around the base of its ponytail, two at the base of each horn, one near the center of each horn, one around its waist, and one encircles a black hole in the middle of its body. The circular mark on its forehead also surrounds a much smaller black hole. A purple, protruding stripe extends down each leg, widens at the knee, and makes a circle around the tip of the foot. Additionally, this form has a tail with a purple stripe along the top and an arrow-shaped tip. Hoopa has the power to transport things using teleportation, which warps space. Hoopa Unbound is said to be Hoopa's true form. Hoopa Unbound is said to have the power to bend dimensions which allows it to seize anything in the world. As seen in the anime, Hoopa Confined and Unbound can travel through their rings and Hoopa Unbound has the ability to control and summon powerful Legendary Pokémon. Hoopa Confined is the only known Pokémon that can learn . Hoopa's alternate form, Hoopa Unbound, has its own signature move, . In the anime Major appearances Hoopa (anime) Hoopa Confined made its first appearance in Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures, a series of shorts where it causes mischief for and . It later appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon and starred in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it also transformed into Hoopa Unbound and served as the main antagonist. Minor appearances A Hoopa also appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Hoopa Confined and Unbound appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hoopa debuted in the . It first appeared in silhouette on the Sea Mauville, causing trouble by attacking and . Later, after it was properly revealed, Hoopa took a liking to Emerald and began following him around. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Summon from Djinn's Bottle}} |area=Great Challenge: Hoopa Appears! (Hoopa Confined) Blau Salon: Stage 450 (Hoopa Unbound)}} |area=Area 08: Stage 08 (Hoopa Confined) (As a ) Area 29: Stage 12 (Hoopa Unbound) (As a )}} |} |} In events |Cinema Hoopa|All|Japan|50|July 5, 2015; July 18 to September 30, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cinema Hoopa}} |Manesh Hoopa|Japanese region|Online|50|August 21 to November 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Manesh Hoopa}} |Manesh Hoopa|American region|Online|50|August 21 to November 30, 2015|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Manesh Hoopa}} |Harry Hoopa|PAL region|Online|50|October 10, 2015 to April 15, 2016 April 6 to 30, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Harry Hoopa}} |Mighty Hoopa|Japanese region|Online|50|November 3 to 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Mighty Hoopa}} |Mighty Hoopa|Taiwanese region|Online|50|November 3 to 30, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Mighty Hoopa}} |Mac Hoopa|American region|Nintendo Zone|50|November 27 to December 23, 2015|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Mac Hoopa}} |Cinema Hoopa|Korean region|Online|50|December 15, 2015 to February 29, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Hoopa}} |Alexander Hoopa|American region|Online|50|October 3 to 9, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Alexander Hoopa}} |} Held items Base stats Hoopa Confined Hoopa Unbound Type effectiveness Hoopa Confined Hoopa Unbound Learnset By leveling up Hoopa Confined Hoopa Unbound By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution or |item1=Prison Bottle |sprite2=720Hoopa-Unbound |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Dark |forme2=Hoopa Unbound |loc2= }} Sprites Trivia * Hoopa Unbound is the tallest Pokémon, and is tied with as the tallest Pokémon. ** Hoopa Unbound is also tied with and for having the highest Special Defense stat of all Dark Pokémon. * Hoopa Unbound has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Hoopa Unbound is the heaviest Pokémon. * Hoopa is the only Pokémon to have more than one category. * Hoopa is the only Generation VI Pokémon to have different Pokédex entries between and . * Hoopa Unbound is the only Pokémon with a that is not a Legendary Pokémon. Origin Hoopa Confined may have been inspired by common depictions of , particularly those with wisp-like tails. Its having rings around its wrists could have been inspired by the djinn in the story of . Hoopa Unbound may also have been inspired by djinn, while its six arms may be drawn from the Hindu deities known as , who were rumored to grow multiple arms. It may also be based on the , who were a tribe of six-armed giants who fought the in . Its tail and horns may also derive from common depictions of demons. Both forms of Hoopa could also be partly based on the legend of , a deity worshipped in Taoism and Chinese folk religion and commonly referred to as a trickster deity and an worldly protector. Very much like Hoopa Unbound, Nezha is depicted holding rings and is sometimes depicted with multiple arms. Its ability to use its hoops to transport things may be based on . Its relationship with the Prison Bottle is similar to the djinn's with its lamp in traditional Arabian stories, since its full power is sealed within its respective vessel. Hoopa's only being able to maintain its Unbound state for three days parallels the limit to the number of wishes a djinni can grant to its current master. In both Formes, its Shiny coloration reflects on the Arabian origins of djinn. Name origin Hoopa is derived from hoop. It may also be derived from hoopla (something loud, attention-grabbing, and possibly misleading). In other languages . |hi=हूपा Hoopa|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хуппа Khuppa|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Hoopa (anime) Notes External links |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon de:Hoopa fr:Hoopa it:Hoopa ja:フーパ pl:Hoopa zh:胡帕